Intervertebral discs are oblate spherical structures that maintain the space between adjacent vertebrae. Each intervertebral disc consists of an outer annulus fibrosus, which surrounds the inner nucleus pulposus. The annulus fibrosus consists of several layers of strong annular fibrocartilage to contain the nucleus pulposus and distribute pressure evenly across the disc wherein a mucoprotein gel serves to absorb shocks.
Deterioration of an intervertebral disc results in limited mobility and can cause severe pain. For instance, normal aging causes the nucleus pulposus to lose fluid and contract in volume resulting in a reduction in the intervertebral space. Any reduction of space between adjacent vertebrae may put pressure on the nerves of the spinal column. Further, a reduction in volume of the nucleus pulposus reduces the disc's ability to absorb shock which can result in disc herniation. The bulge of a herniated disc may also put pressure on nearby nerve structures resulting in pain as well as diminished range of motion.
Surgical options are available including laminectomy and discectomy combined with vertebral fusion and/or dynamic stabilization. However, these surgical options are highly invasive and require prolonged hospitalization and recovery. More recently, artificial disc replacement prosthetics have been used to replace or augment all or part of the removed or resected intervertebral disc.
The use of an expandable body like artificial disc prosthesis filled with a polymer is known. A joint arthroplasty device can be formed in situ by inserting a hollow device having an aperture and a lumen into a target joint, and injecting material into the hollow device to form an implant. An artificial/prosthetic facet joint with expandable body joint space component composed of latex, polymer, silicone or the like materials.
What is lacking in the field is a cannulated screw that includes an inflatable expandable body to mimic the properties of the natural disc by maintaining the intervertebral disc space through a full range of natural motion and absorb the shocks of daily use.